the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
(i will burn down this place)
hoo boy Major Character Death, Descriptions of Violence, Canon Compliant, Angst Celeste/Asahina summary "Stay safe, okay? Promise me?" Asahina asked, a desperate fear on her face. Her voice was raw and scratchy, and it seemed as if she was one push away from breaking down. Celeste's breath caught in her throat. "I promise." i will burn down this place Water dripped down her hand, as she pressed a washcloth against Asahina's forehead. The swimmer looked dazed, as she had since she, Naegi, and Celeste had 'discovered' Yamada in the nurse's office. Of course, Yamada was fine, and if he was following the plan, he was heading up the stairs right then and there to the third floor. It was amazing fortune at Asahina had chosen that moment to fall ill, to give her and Celeste an excuse to leave for the washroom. "Are you feeling any better?" Celeste asked, keeping her voice soft. Asahina nodded, "I guess... I'm so afraid though. Yamada... he died! And with all this mess about 'Robo Justice' and..." she broke off, coughing into her sleeve. Celeste smiled, "Now, now. There's no need to be scared. Naegi-kun has already gone to get the others, who have likely already apprehended the suspicious individual." "I hope so..." Asahina mumbled. Celeste said, "You remember, Oogami-san is on the hunting party. If anyone can capture them, she can." Asahina smiled weakly, "You're right! Sakura-chan can do anything!" Something in Celeste's gut twisted. Asahina was trying so hard to remain positive here, despite thinking that one of her classmates had just died. She hadn't been close to Yamada in the slightest, and yet she was still amazingly upset. There was one little thing that had been poking in the back of Celeste's mind ever since Alter Ego had made its first appearance. And now, now that she was alone in the girl's washroom with Aoi Asahina, it was full on stabbing her. Celeste didn't like Asahina. She was bubbly, hot headed, and far more focused on donuts then anyone else Celeste knew. In a way, that was what made Celeste feel a strange sense of sympathy for her. Why? What about the idiot swimmer girl's qualities that had done nothing but irritate her up until now made Celeste want to keep her happy? Her plan was to get out of the school, which meant everyone else would have to die. She couldn't afford to feel sympathy now, not when her plan was so close to succeeding. Celeste said, "We should go back to the nurse's office, if you're feeling better. Naegi-kun will be bringing the others back soon." Asahina nodded, and offered a strong, bright smile. It was the same one that she wore when things were happy, but it seemed just a bit more forced than usual. Then she propelled herself forward, and caught Celeste in a tight hug. Celeste dropped the washcloth in shock, then carefully returned the hug. It was a good, calming feeling, and as soon as the thought passed through her mind, Celeste hated herself. Asahina let go, and the two returned to the nurse's office. Sure enough, Yamada's 'corpse' was gone. "W-W-What?" Asahina choked, her body shaking in terror. Celeste feigned surprise, "How can this be? Where did his body go?" Tears rolled down Asahina's face, as she stumbled down onto the cold tile floor. Celeste said, "You stay here, I'll go and get the others, alright?" Asahina nodded numbly. Celeste knelt down, and said, "It'll be okay. I'll just be gone a minute or so." "Stay safe, okay? Promise me?" Asahina asked, a desperate fear on her face. Her voice was raw and scratchy, and it seemed as if she was one push away from breaking down. Celeste's breath caught in her throat. "I promise." Asahina grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly. Celeste felt her face warm up, and for once, she had no idea why. Then she got up, and ran out of the office, her hand quivering at her side, wishing that the squeeze had been just a second longer. - "I don't have any regrets, though. I continued chasing that dream until my final moment," Celeste said, looking away from the others. Asahina hissed, "It all sounds very romantic, but... how could you kill two of your friends for something like that...?" "Are you trying to make me feel guilt? You're wasting your time..." Celeste said, "I never had a problem making other people victims for my own sake. It's just the way I am." All eyes were on Celeste, as she spoke. Betrayal was reflected in so many of their eyes. "Heh heh... a person with a different set of values is a scary thing. You can never hope to understand each other," Celeste said softly, raising her hand to her mouth. Asahina cried, "That... should be my line... How come... you're so calm...?" Her voice sounded broken. This was the girl who had hugged her in the bathroom, and held her hand for just a moment, merely an hour prior. Tears began to pour down her face, "Don't you get it? Don't you understand you're about to be killed...? Why... aren't you scared...?" And Celestia Ludenberg, the girl who was nothing but lie after lie, piled so high that she could topple at any second, felt herself crack. Because she was afraid. No, not afraid. Terrified. - In the eight seconds Celeste was alive for, before she succumbed to the hit from the fire truck, she reached out her hand. Just barely, she could see the others behind a chain link fence, and how Asahina was clinging to the metal, reaching her arm through, tears rolling down her face. Or perhaps, that was just what Celeste wanted to see. Why would Aoi Asahina care about her, after she had betrayed everyone? After she said that she didn't care about the lives of others? Her eyes fluttered shut, and the image of the swimmer's smile flashed in her mind for one last time. That final memory would have to be enough to placate her, as she passed on to a better life. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Celeshina Category:Finished Stories